Facts Of Life: A New Change
by kudizmcfield
Summary: Here it is the final story in Facts Of Life Series This is the one you must read


Facts Of Life: A New Change

The next Morning.

Glinda: Good morning Merina. Are you ok?

Merina: No, No im not i just lost my best friend so no im not Ok.

Glinda: Oh Merina im sorry.

Merina: its ok Glinda i just need you to be strong for me. no since of both of us here cry is it?

Glinda: No

Seely: Glinda can i talk to Merina alone please.

Glinda: sure Seely.

Merina: Seely if your gonna ask if we should get back together my answer is still no!

Seely: its not that?

Merina: then What?

Seely: i was think... im going home soon and i was thinking maybe you can move in with me.

Merina: Are you serious?

Seely: now if you dont i understand.

Merina: Well i dont know Seely i'll have to think about it?

Seely: Ok you think about it and give me your answer later. Oh and merina.

Merina: Yes Seely.

Seely: I know things may look bad now but it will get better.

Merina: Well you always know how to make me feel better thanks.

Seely: Your Welcome.

Starley: Merina how you feeling.

Merina: Ok well i been think and maybe its time for a change.

Starley: Well should i call a family metting.

Merina: Yes i think its time.

Starley: Ok family metting!, family metting! well Merina has something she wants to say soo...

Merina: Well i been think and Seely ask me to move back home with him so yes Seely i will move back home with you.

Seely: You will!?

Glinda: WHAT!

Starley: Now Merina i hope your just kidding?!

Merina: WHAT! NO! this is something that i really want to down. Now that Ian is dead theirs nothing to hold be back here.

Starley: Merina noting has to hold you here you can live a happy life here with your friends and sister!

Merina: Well Starley im sorry but its time for a chance and their no since of being somewhere where im gonna be unhappy all the time right?

Starley: Well i guess your right?

Glinda: WOW Merina i cant believe your really leaveing.

Merina: i know its hard right now but i think this is whats best for all of us.

Quenya: WOW Merina when did so become so wise.

Merina: i really dont know i guess i reaslize life is not all that i dreamed it would be.

Andery: So Seely when are you and Merina leaveing.

Merina: Given that yall wanna spin time with her were be leveing next week.

Quenya: Buts todays Friday!?

Seely: Well im sorry.

Starley: No its ok were make the best of this last 3 days together.

Merina: Ok.

Starley so Merina what do you want to do.

Merina: Well maybe we can go the mall.

Starley: Well then ok lets go.

Quenya: Ok I'll get the car ready.

Glinda: Now Merina are you sure you want to do yes.

Merina: YES like i said theirs nonthing to hold me back here! now lets go.

At The mall

Quenya: Well im going to the game room.

Merina: Ok Quenya

Starley: Come onn Merina theirs something i want to show you

Merina: Ok? what is it.

Starley: IAN BACK HES BACK

Merina: What that's not funny Starley!

Starley: What do you Mean?

Merina: I Mean that is not Ian thats just a guy who looks like Ian.

Starley: Oh Sorry Merina.

Merina: Ok now i dont know if you did that if you dont want me to go or your just being mean

Starley: Excuse ME!?

Merina: Oh You heard me you just did that because you want me to say.!

Starley: Merina it was an honest mistake!

Merina: Now Merina an honest mistake is locking your keys in the car an honest mistake is brakeing something you dint mean to pretending someones here when their not is not a mistake!

Starley: Merina Im Sorry.

Merina: No your not, you dont understand how important Ian was to me. No All you care about All you Quenya, Glinda, Leigh and Andery care about is me leaveing or not!

Starley: MERINA THAT NOT TRUE!

Merina: Oh really just go away Starley i never want to see you or Quenya Or Glinda or Andery Or Leigh ever again!

Starley: MERINA!

Merina: Seely i want to go home.

Seely: What?

Merina: I WANT TO GO HOME NOW!

Seely: Ok i'll open the portal? ok portal open lets.

Starley: Merina Wait dont go?!

Merina: Bye Starley!

Glinda: Starley What happen?

Starley: Merina and me got in a fight and she said she never want to see any of us again. and she went home.

Quenya: Well i just hope she's happy in her home town.


End file.
